The cost of ammunition for hunting and target practice has made it a practical necessity to reload the cartridges, or shells, after use. A number of manual, semiautomatic and automatic shell reloader systems have been developed for both shotgun and brass cartridges. However, reloading the bullet into the neck of a brass shell has, for the most part, been done manually or, in some instances, a mechanical lateral loading mechanism has been employed with some success. Where large numbers of shells are to be reloaded, the slowest step in the system has been the loading of the bullet into the neck of the shell whether manually or automatically.